Charlie
'Charlie '''is a purple saddle tank engine from the mainland. Bio When Charlie arrived from the mainland, he heard that Thomas was a fun engine and wanted Thomas to have fun with him, but Thomas was serious and was in no mood to play. Charlie was later involved in trying to cheer Hiro up when he was feeling homesick. Charlie began to act cheeky and teased Flynn because of his wabble. He was later involved in Sodor Surprise Day. Persona Charlie has a reputation for being a really fun engine. He has an unquenchable desire for fun, games and play, and is said to have been the favourite engine of the Mainland Controller. Charlie can get easily distracted by his japes, sometimes distracting others in the process. Charlie can be pouty, huffy, and teasing at times, but he always wants everyone to be enjoying themselves. Often though, Charlie will learn that the opinions of others, keeping calm and working hard to complete your jobs foremost, are important if you want to be a Really Useful engine. He has a good working relationship with Edward, often calling him "Eddie", who is sometimes capable of taking Charlie under his wing, and Thomas, who Charlie enjoys racing and sharing in the fun with. Being a fun-loving, playful scamp, cheeky Charlie is popular at parties and fairs, is well liked by the children, and known for his youthful humour. In Sodor Adventures, he liked playing tricks when Bill and Ben showed him how, but after he caused an accident, he realized the errors of his ways and is now a bit more serious with his work. Livery Charlie is painted purple with gold and light purple trim and red wheels; he has the number fourteen painted in gold on his sides. Appearances Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Streamlined Engines ''(cameo), Mind my Paintwork!, Nicholas the Crane (cameo), and Dave the Diesel *Season 2 - Runaway Coaches (mentioned), The Early Whirlybird, Fergus the Generator (cameo), Forest Fire, Miniature Engines (cameo), and The Loch Ness Monster (cameo) *Season 3 - Homesickness (cameo), Sidney Helps Out (cameo), and Jonathon and Stafford *Season 4 - Triple Trouble, Scrap Sculpting, Jason's Lost Friend (cameo), and Broken Down Crane *Season 5 - Henry Saves the Day (cameo), Percy and the Problem with James (cameo), and Bears (cameo) *Season 6 - Mystery Coming Through Specials: * The Curse of the Flying Kipper The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Double Diesel Trouble (cameo), James and the Railway Inspector (cameo), The "Special" Visitors (cameo), Bertie Rides the Rails, Brake Van Bother (cameo), Rock 'n' Rolling Again (cameo), and Franklin All Around Sodor (cameo) * Season 2 - Rosie Takes Over (cameo) and Henry Knows Best (cameo) Sodor Adventure Rewrites * Season 1 - James Strikes Out Sudrian Stories * Season 1 - Hard Hatt (cameo) and A Cousin's "Love" (cameo) * Season 2 - Hank's Hero (cameo), No Funny Business, BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 2 (cameo), and Interrogation (cameo) Specials: * Saving Diesel * Sodor’s Final Frontier Gallery PlayTime23.png CharlieandEddie40.png CharlieinDayoftheDiesels.png Surprise,Surprise57.png RacetotheRescue17.png NotNow,Charlie!17.png NotSoSlowCoaches23.png PhiliptotheRescue9.png|Charlie in Knapford Yards TheGreatRace51.png|Charlie with Scruff and Stafford Category:North Western Railway Category:Characters Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Steam Engines